


Vacation

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Okane ga Nai
Genre: Character of Color, Community: ides_of_march, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayase and Kanou head to Egypt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ides_of_march.

After all the chaos in Japan, Kanou decided to take Ayase on a much deserved vacation somewhere far away. Egypt was where he decided on and when they arrived, he made certain Ayase was covered with sunscreen and had on a large brim hat.

"Kanou-san, thank you for taking me here!" Ayase beamed up at Kanou and took his hand as they walked through an open market, the sun beating down on them.

He bent low to whisper. "It's no problem, Ayase. Anything to make you happy. Are you?"

Ayase kissed him and Kanou swelled with contentment.

They were happy.


End file.
